


Every Time We Touch

by Angel_Waters



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on PommeDeSang under the pen name xDeaDesdemona, I changed my handle when I switched sites but still the same author.

EVERY TIME WE TOUCH

song by: Cascada

 

It only happened once, but that was enough. He’d realized how right I was about Donna. She couldn’t make it in our world. To try it was practically suicide, though I suppose murder would be a better term for it in this case. Besides, he didn’t really want someone like her. She was so damn annoying!

 

_I still hear your voice_

_when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch_

_in my dream._

 

He came to deliver the news in person. Luckily the pard was out camping for the weekend. I managed to get out of it because of work.

 

_Forgive me my weakness_

_but I don’t know why_

_without you it’s hard to survive._

 

It was raining that night. He was completely drenched, so I offered to toss his clothes in the dryer while he took a hot shower before telling me what he was here for.

 

_Every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_Every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

 

He came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I said a quick prayer of thanks that the _ardeur_ had been fed only a few hours ago. I could go almost a week without feeding it if there was little or no temptation, but with something as yummy as a practically naked Edward in front of me there was definitely temptation. Whoa, wait a second! Did I just think of Death as ‘yummy’?

_Every time we touch_

_I feel the static._

_Every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can’t let you go._

_I want you in my life._

 

He touched my shoulder with a concerned look in his face, asking me if I was alright. I nodded dumbly and blamed it on a lack of sleep before asking him to repeat whatever he’d been trying to tell me. I focused on the words as I tried to ignore the way he’d affected me.

 

_Your arms are my castle._

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

 

“You did the right thing, Edward.”

He shrugged it off and changed the topic. “Are you still seeing the furball and fang-face?”

“If you actually want to know about my love life, we’re going to need coffee. Lots of coffee,” I sighed.

He went into the kitchen and got the beans out of the freezer. Apparently he did want to know, so I got out clean mugs. The big ones. He reached the sugar and cream first, making both cups and then handing me one. I frowned at him but let it slide. It was just the way I wanted, so why complain?

 

_The good and the bad times_

_we’ve been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

 

He went to change into his clothes while I drank some of my coffee.

“Who are you with now?” he asked as he walked back in. 

“Well, there are two wereleopards and a vampire living with me. Micah and Nathaniel are the shifters. Damian is the vamp. I’m in a second triumvirate with Nathaniel and Damian. Apparently I’m gaining powers like a Master Vampire, which is why I got the _ardeur_ and could form the bonds between us. Richard and I are in a love-hate relationship at best, but it tends to get stuck on the hate side. Jean-Claude and I are still together, but now Asher is with us. Oh, and I slept with Jason once. But that was purely out of necessity,” I answered in a rush. Maybe if I spoke fast enough he wouldn’t catch all of it? Naw, my luck isn’t that good.

 

_Every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_Every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

 

His face had hardened a little more with each name I said. When I mentioned, Jason he put down his mug and stood. Adding that it was necessary only made his eyes flash in anger. I set my mug down and stared up at him. Would he actually hurt me for this? I didn’t think so, but as he grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me from my chair I wasn’t so sure.

 

_Every time we touch..._

 

I gasped as I landed hard against his chest from the momentum of his pull. For some reason, my body decided to forget that he was an extremely pissed off assassin and I was suddenly very thankful that he was human. It meant he couldn’t smell the desire that coursed through me. Of course, he didn’t need to be preternatural to decipher the blush that burned my face.

 

_Every time we touch_

_I feel the static._

_Every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can’t let you go._

_I want you in my life._

 

“You’re just as much a monster as the rest of them,” he growled at me. His face was still angry, but there was something else lurking behind his eyes now. Surprise?

“You’re more of a monster than any of them, Edward. No one could possibly compare to you.” The last part wasn’t said with quite as much malice as I’d intended. Had he heard the note of sorrow in my voice?

“Why are you with them?” he asked in the same disgusted tone.

“Humans die too easily. Anyone else would be just like Donna,” I sighed. Well, almost anyone else.

“That’s not true. There are humans out there who can make it.”

“Like who, you?” I sneered at him to hide the longing.

“I’d never be good enough for you,” he practically whispered as he abruptly let go.

I fell back into my chair from the sudden loss of support, too shocked to do more than sit there staring at him.

_Every time we touch_

_I get this feeling._

_Every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

 

He moved to leave and I grabbed his arm. Before he had a chance to say something that would change my mind, I yanked him down to his knees in front of me and kissed him. It hardly lasted a second, but it was long enough. I knew I would never love anyone as much as him.

 

_Every time we touch_

_I feel the static._

_Every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can’t you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can’t let you go._

_I want you in my life._

 

“I can’t do this, Anita. I won’t share you with them.”

“I know.”

“You’re bound to them forever, never aging another day because of it.”

“You could be, too. Asher doesn’t have a—”

“No. I may be a monster, but I’ll never be your kind of monster.”

“Edward—”

“I’m sorry, Anita. I really am. Goodbye.”

“I love you,” I whispered.

And then he walked out of my life. Forever.


End file.
